This invention relates to synthetic .beta.-lactam antibiotics. In particular, it relates to 7-amino and 7-substituted amino-1-carba(dethia)-3-cephem compounds substituted in the 3-position by a sulfinyl or sulfonyl group.
The class of 1-carba(dethia)-3-cephem compounds are represented by the following general formula wherein the numbering system is that employed for the arbitrary cepham nomenclature system. ##STR2##
In the above formula R represents a substituted amino group and A a substituent group.
The 1-carba-3-cephem compounds have been the subject of investigation because of the need for more potent antibiotics and, particularly, antibiotics possessing activity against microorganisms resistant to the known .beta.-lactam antibiotics.